Ultraman Orb Chronicle/Full Translation
This page contains a full translation of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle script. Gai and Juggler start to separately go down their own paths. On the Warrior's Peak, Gai was given a mission by the Ring to gather 4 elements (Earth, Water, Fire, Wind) for the Orbcalibur, hidden throughout space. On this journey, Gai ends many battles and experiences many farewells. On this long journey, he doesn't fight others unless it is necessary, and at the same time not overlooking the weak, that is Gai's character. Meanwhile, Juggler had changed. Becoming a mercenary, Juggler had participated in many wars on many planets. Throughout the galaxy, the great influential interstellar administration organization for the first time experienced a gruesome guerilla attack. Many of the weak were victimized. The unbearable feelings gradually drag Juggler's heart into darkness. All alone, the Serpent-Hearted Sword talks to Juggler. The sword says "Other Juggler." "Me? Am I being called out to?" "Do you think that if you seriously suffer you will find an answer? Don't you want to have fun in this crazy world?!" On the stage that is the universe, the story of Gai and Juggler's wandering and adventures begin. . It is rich with ores and resources, so jewel processing technology prospers there. The rich people in the galaxy gathered there, and a giant shining neon was put up at the space casino. On the other side of Cobol the difference between rich and poor is steep, and crimes are frequent. At the space airport was Gai, who encountered a strange pickpocket boy named and caught him. While Gai was lecturing him on his bad behavior, a mysterious alien gang launched an assault. In a confused state, Shorty found himself protected by Gai who had a mysterious great power. The alien gang's target is in the hands of Shorty, who saw a pickpocket at the space airport, and he had asked him "What?". "I am your reflection. Don't be a pickpocket anymore." he made Shorty promise. He then became Gai's helper. Wherever the untroubled Gai goes, Shorty will follow. While following a mysterious case, Gai heard a warning "The world's end is near!" from a prophet named Mulnau. Mulnau is trembling. Gai found out that Mulnau stole jewels from rich people all around and was an infamous wanted criminal throughout space. Gai snuck into Mulnau's hideout, and confronted Mulnau herself. After seeing Mulnau's ability to turn things into crystals, Mulnau said this to Gai. "Do you know why jewels are beautiful? Gai. It is because of death. Living things are untrustworthy and unable to shut up. Jewels that sparkle by themselves are enough to be transparent, tiny worlds. Nobody goes in there. Despite all that, they suit my cold skin." "A fraud magician, so that's the great plan you came up with." Gai chases down Mulnau, who is running away. Unknown to him, there was news of the giant comet getting closer. According to the astronomer , the duration to impact is one week. She had taken with her space ores and treasures from the rich inhabitants. In the descent there were assets that were bought from the same strange investor. Gai got a memory chip in crystal from Shorty. In it were blueprints of a hologram device. The incoming Balsas 6 comet caused panic among the people. Gai informed people of the giant hologram. The mastermind of this was the mysterious investor, who Gai and Shorty set out to find. Suddenly, in front of the two was the cyborg monster Dinosaur Tank. Orb fights and defeats it. The one who controlled Dinosaur Tank was none other than the astronomer Dr. Jiggle and Mulnau. That mysterious investor was Dr. Jiggle, who worked with Mulnau to create chaos among society so that they could capture the rich people Crystal Planet Cobol. The Interstellar Alliance arrests Dr. Jiggle and puts him on . Mulnau is nowhere to be found. "She got away again!" said Gai. "However, I stole her most important jewel!" said Shorty. That yellow shining crystal was the . "Don't be a pickpocket again!" scolded Gai. The Element of Earth was installed into the Orbcalibur. After that, Shorty became Gai's partner. . Gai is looking for the . On this planet that is 95% ocean, it is dotted with islands territories that are in constant conflict. In the two cities floating over water, the and are about to start a war. Gai and Shorty went to the powerful Shillock Tribe leader's daughter . Salamni hates war and loves peace. Even though she tells her father to avoid war, he doesn't listen as he is the leader of the tribe. Gai is worried. As an Ultraman who fights against monsters, he is unable to intervene as two forces of justice in the world clash. Just as the two militaristic forces were about to clash, three demons of water revived. The three Undersea Monsters Pestar, Takkong, and Gamakujira were revived after being sealed. Pestar, Takkong, and Gamakujira head towards the Gibli and Shillock floating cities. The one who lifted the underwater seal of the three undersea monsters was Salamni. Both powerful armies' fight was put on emergency avoidance, as both enemies were going through the " " and thought of something. Before attacking, the Gibli and Shillock militaries combined forces to attack the undersea monster army. However, Takkong, Gamakujira, and Pestar are powerful. The monsters go on a rampage, while Salamni is shunned. Seriously wounded, Salamni is overcome with regret. Now the civilizations of Planet Nuock are in danger. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb and fought against the three undersea monsters and destroyed them. At the there was a floating city. The two tribes avoided war and made an agreement to cease fire and went down the road to restoration. Gai met with Salamni, who was undergoing recuperation, when Shorty came along. When Gamakujira exploded, there was a large pearl and he saw a blue crystal in it. It is the Element of Water. Gai and Shorty say goodbye to Salamni and embark on another journey. . Gai and Shorty arrived on this primitive planet full of jungles. The rare mineral can be found on this planet. The head of the mine is , whose face is well known among the Interstellar Alliance, however he is a capitalist exploits the natives cruelly. Orlok intends to erupt the volcano to release the sleeping Magma Monster Gora, to destroy the small deposits of Enmanium along with the natives so that he could exploit the Interstellar Alliance's insurance. Those ambitions were obstructed by Gai, so Orlok send his bodyguard Alien Gapiya Sadeath to stop him. Sadeath is a tough opponent who hunts Gai down. "I'm burning up! This wouldn't be called life if it weren't hot!" Gai fights and is chased down to the volcanic crater. "Don't give up! You must not give up! This critical moment is the chance to use your greatest power! Critical moments are awesome!" In an instant, Gai attacked. Sadeath was stunned, and he slipped off the volcano crater. Sadeath then fell into lava. And then, the volcano erupted, and the Magma monster Gora was revived. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb. Using the Element of Water, he unleashed the Orb Water Calibur and defeated Gora. The leader of the natives gave the red jewel to Gai for being the hero who defeated the demon of the volcano. Count Orlok was arrested by the Interstellar Alliance. . Gai and Shorty are looking for the so they visit Kirelmo's settlements where lived. The old man was from Gai's home world of O-50, and seeing him alone, taught him how to play the Orbnica, and was an encouraging person. The settlement where Mr. Mashu lives in is led by the Alien Nackle , who bully the rural aliens. Gai does not ignore the poor settlers, who steal and fight the bodyguards. A space investor and development contractor arrived and had a discussion with the people for an offer. "How about you leave this land and go to other planets? I would like to buy this land." The hearts of the people are swayed. Mr. Mashu shouted. "You want us to give up this land, which we worked so hard to develop? This might as well be our birthplace. Even though we might not be born in the same places, we all came here." Gai discovered Alien Zartana was in charge of the Ramon Brothers, and was looking at the one who threatened the settlers. Planet Kirelmo was to be a construction site for the , which is why they had to obtain the land. As the settlers tremble, the Ramons attack, but Gai stands up to them. Becoming giants, they launch a pincer attack. Gai changes into Ultraman Orb and defeats them. The settlers catch Alien Zartana. Just when they thought things were settled, in front of Gai a mighty guerilla mercenary appeared, someone the Interstellar Alliance is offering money for, it is Juggler. Juggler had become Alien Zartana's bodyguard. "You've finally come, Juggler, come and beat him up! I know you want this!" said Alien Zartana holding a green jewel. However, Juggler used the Serpent-Hearted Sword to cut him down. "Your blabbering has tested my patience enough. Gai. Do you want this?" said Juggler looking at the green jewel called the Element of Wind. "Juggler...where did your heart of justice go?" asked Gai. "Justice versus justice, power against power, everything is darkness. How about light, where did that go? I'm tired. The one who started all this is you. Now hurry up and end it." Juggler pointed at a part of the night sky. "Just look at that star." Over there is a huge shining star. "That's a diamond nova explosion. Isn't this a wonderful setting for our conclusion?" Juggler and Gai battle under the shining star. Their strength was even, Gai had the upper hand and managed to cut Juggler with the Orbcalibur. "Well then, hurry up and end it!" said Juggler. However, Gai threw the Orbcalibur aside. "...I can't do it." Juggler was arrested by the Interstellar Alliance. Juggler left behind the Element of Wind, which was installed into the Orbcalibur. Warrior's Peak. Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind, the four elements allowed the Orbcalibur to use its strongest finisher, Orb Supreme Calibur. Gai gained another great power but kept a stern face. The Ring did not show his next mission. Planet 484. This is a high gravity wintery planet. The planet is the Interstellar Alliance's prison. Strong gravitational waves and a sturdy outer wall surrounding it make escaping this custody institution impossible. Jugglus Juggler is imprisoned here. Juggler was aware that he was simultaneously transported with , locked up in a . Balloonga! A mysterious prisoner unleashed a great power, and the door to the Super Polymerized Gold Capsule was dented. Thrusting through the gap, the jailers were blown away and the electronic key was stolen, and Juggler left his cell. Along with some compressed air, he went through the gate. Inside, there was an unaging young girl. Brain waves from the girl's head were cut off by an iron mask. The containment case was destroyed, and then the Snake-Hearted Sword commanded Juggler to cut the red-hot mask in two. When the mask was broken it revealed the face of the evil beautiful girl named Biranki. Biranki was the daughter of a king. However, her brain waves formed an interdimensional link, and the great energy she released was able to call upon monsters. Those dangerous capabilities resulted in her parents placing an interception device on her and confined her at the peak of a tower. "Someday my prince will come, and then I will get out of here! And we will exchange two hot kisses!" Yearning for love, she became even more delusional. "If I stay locked up here I will never find love! Let me go free!" Romantic and hysterical. Biranki's delusions summoned the Brain Wave Kaiju Gango. It started to destroy the tower. Before Gango destroyed the city on this planet, Biranki was captured and imprisoned in a prison planet. "Ooh, my prince! Have you come to greet me?" Juggler was followed by a crazy dreaming Biranki, and he saw an appropriate, strong supporter to be used in his plan. Juggler and Biranki restored the raging monster and aliens, who were lined up. An impregnable prison had changed into an impregnable stronghold planet. The stronghold planet's strong gravity waves keeping the immature monster Balloonga locked in the capsule were produced by an artificial gravity producing device. Juggler was going to use Balloonga's power to create a black hole out of a mass destruction device called the to threaten the Interstellar Alliance. The Balloonga Bomb could bring destruction to the whole galaxy. Juggler told the bargaining officer to get Gai to come. Gai boarded a ship and arrived on Planet 484. Shorty is on the ship. "You dummy, you shouldn't be here." said Gai "I'll be together with you until I go to Hell!" replied Shorty. The labyrinth that is the space prison made things more complicated. In there were violent aliens and monsters who pulled at Gai even more. Defeating the monsters in the labyrinth one after the other, Gai went forward to the central area. Juggler had been waiting for Gai. Juggler drinks space coffee under the elegance of the night sky. "There's only one good thing on this dreary prison planet. Look at it, the golden aurora of the galaxy." In the illusion-like scenery, Juggler shouts. "However, this beautiful world will come to an end. The Balloonga Bomb will end everything." "I can't let you do that. I'll stop you." "Well then, I'd like to see you try." Juggler disappeared. The Ballonga Bomb's countdown to explosion in a few minutes, has begun. Gai has to stop the deadly explosion. Before that, he faced Biranki. "I won't forgive anyone who gets in Juggler-sama's way!" Biranki summoned the brain wave monster Gango. Gai can't get rid of it. Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb put of necessity. The bomb's time limit continues to go on. "I'll go stop the explosion!" Shorty went out. "Wait! It's dangerous!" shouted Gai as Ultraman Orb. The Balloonga Bomb sunk into a pool of cooling water. In the pool, Shorty tries to stop the Balloonga Bomb's explosion. Orb blows up the monster army using the Orb Ground Calibur. The blast blew Biranki away, and she was stuck in an air-conditioning duct. Gai hurriedly went over to Shorty. The cord of the Balloonga Bomb's main shaft was cut by Shorty. At that moment, the Balloonga Bomb's gravity waves distorted the institution, and high voltage electrical currents made the pool get washed away. Violent electrical discharges went through Shorty. "Shorty!" shouted Gai. "Never mind me...quickly, stop the bomb!" shouted Shorty. Striking the cord and cutting it with the Orbcalibur, the bomb was stopped at 3 seconds away from the explosion. Gai rescued the critically injured Shorty from the pool. "You did it, just as expected." Gai carried up the dying Shorty. "I was happy to have met you...I really feel that way." Shorty gave his pendant to Gai as a memento (it is the pendant he wears in the TV series). Shorty died in Gai's arms. Gai followed Juggler. Juggler stood expressionlessly at the top of a tower. Gai looked at Juggler with the face of a fierce god. "You're naive. You bring disaster to everyone you get involved with. Your justice is inferior. A second-rated justice that is even worse than evil. You will destroy this world. In other words, you are the same as me." Gai hits Juggler. He keeps hitting. While vomiting blood, Juggler puts on a big smile. The killing intent that embraced Gai encouraged him to deal the finishing blow. "Those eyes! I see those eyes." A bloodied Juggler smiled. Gai suddenly stopped himself and let go of Juggler. Juggler was put in the Interstellar Alliance's escort ship. Juggler and Biranki had full body restraints put on while in the space escort ship. "I'm happy. I will be with Juggler-sama wherever he is." said Biranki, smiling. The jailer laughed at her. "You're going to be banished to another dimension. You two will never meet again." he said. "Noooooo!" When Biranki became hysterical, her supernatural power bent the brain wave suppression helmet. "I won't let anyone get in the way! Burn...my...my love!" The brain wave suppression helmet burst open and was sent flying. "This is the space escort ship; an emergency situation has occurred! SOS!" A huge explosion happened inside the space escort ship, and then communications ceased. Juggler disappeared from Biranki's sight. "Where did you go my prince..." Biranki drifted off into the abyss of space. There was no news of Juggler and Biranki. Gai went back to the Warrior's Peak on O-50 and received a new item. It is the legendary Orb Ring, capable of performing Fusion Up using the light in the cards of Ultramen. The carrier of the Orb Ring is to oppose the powerful monsters - King Demon Beasts. The root of the power of King Demon Beasts can be likened to bees, and they were born from the queen bee, the Great King Demon Beast Maga-Orochi. Maga-Orochi flew from the and became a parasite on a planet. Once it was done eating, it became an egg and moved to another planet. Maga-Orochi destroyed those planets. The egg had flown to the third planet from the Sun - Earth - and dug down deep into the ground. The Maga-Soul, using the Earth's elements, spawned 6 King Demon Beasts. The Ultra Heroes sensed instability in the Earth's environment by some great influence and defeated the King Demon Beasts, using their own energy to seal them away. Gai was given a duty to protect the Earth from the Great King Demon Beast Maga-Orochi. From far away, Gai was watched by Juggler in the shadows. Juggler had escaped from the burning spaceship half-dead. Without with a strategy to defeat Gai, he gave him a mad look. Stepping on the ground, he hit the ground with his fist in frustration. With the image of the Orb Ring floating in the sky, a shadow fell onto that place. Juggler kept hitting the ground, until a light called out to him. "The bearer of the evillest heart of the universe..." "Me? Are you calling me?" "Yes...Let's have fun in this crazy world!" said the voice of the Dark Ring. Gai had been dispatched to Earth. Grasping onto the Dark Ring, Juggler smiled. "Hee...heeheehee...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The fight between the two of them had carried over to Earth in ancient times. 1800 Years BC. Age of the end of . was called a archaeological site. In the olden days, in the place called the Hill of Death, there were roads, waterways, high-rise residential districts all lined up in a big Ishtal city. The tidy Ishtal people had a public bathhouse. In that public bathhouse people get used to seeing a traveler. The young man's name is Gai. The bathhouse mistress is , who found Gai one day and took care of him, and they became friends. Dana's determined spirit and the unfaltering Gai were full of motivation. Then there was on omen of the beginning of Ishtal Civilization's collapse. A mysterious aurora phenomenon would happen on a day not on the calendar...between the unrest people, a suspicious religion called became a fad. The Magacism organization's founder is , whose body is covered in bandages like a mummy, spreading his theoretical ideology of the end days to the people. "This world will be destroyed. The god described in ancient times Magatanothor will be the cause of it...". Far away in the desert, in the ancient times of Ishtal Civilization, there was a legend of the evil god Magatanothor being sealed away by a giant of light. "Please rescue us, please save us" say the people. "Magatanothor... Is it really called that?" asked Gai to Dana. Gai trusted Dana enough to give her some information. The reason he had set foot on Earth was to stop the revival of Magtanothor, whom was sealed away by Ultraman Tiga. When the balance of light and darkness in the universe crumbles, the seal weakens. Just who is Nuru Ra Hotep, who is preaching Magatanothor's revival? Gai disguised himself as a and got close to the temple. Suddenly, the Mummy Monster Dodongo appeared from the writings on the temple's walls. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb and fought Dodongo, defeating it. From the shadows, Dodongo's card is obtained by a mysterious silhouette. With a body wrapped in bandages, it was the religion founder Nuru Ra Hotep. "Thank you...Gai." said Hotep. Gai disguised as a Magacist infiltrated the inner sections of the temple. Deep within the temple, the religion founder Nuru Ra Hotep was in the middle of chanting a spell. "Strange creatures of the night...the ancient god...take the monster's power and awaken from your long slumber!" The religion founder had a red ring that was exactly like Gai's Orb Ring. "You are..." The religion founder sent a few after Gai. Gai breaks the grip of the mummies and follows Nuru Ra Hotep. Hotep smiles as he puts Dodongo's card in the Dark Ring. "King Demon Beast Magatanothor!" The ground breaks up and tentacles wriggle out, Magatanothor has revived. The fearsome destructive power caused the magnificent architecture of Ishtal Civilization to be destroyed. Gai changed into Ultraman Orb, and fought Magatanothor. The battle caused great damage to the surroundings, and the heat changed sand into glass. The surroundings became the archeological site known as the Hill of Death. (4000 years later in the present there were rumors of traces of an Ancient Super-science War and were regarded OOPArts.) After a difficult battle, Gai defeats Magatanothor. The Orb Ring changed the energy of Magatanothor's sealer, Ultraman Tiga, into a card which Gai obtains. The last time Dana saw Gai, he was going out into the desert. Blowing on the Orbnica, Gai had left. Meanwhile, the religious founder Nuru Ra Hotep takes off his bandages. After they fall off, Juggler is revealed. Juggler follows Gai from within the shadows. In their protection, the people of Ishtal had to pay a heavy sacrifice. The magnificent Ishtal Civilization turned to ruins, and the people leave to other places. Many years and months pass, and Gai goes back to Dana, who has become an old woman. At the senile woman's death bed at night, a young man holds the old woman's hand. "Gai...what are you doing here?" "Holding your hand." said Gai. With Gai's long life cycle, he understands how humans live their lives. Looking at Gai with nostalgia, Dana says goodbye while her lifetime ends. Dana's relatives look around, and the strange young man Gai was no longer there. Gai's duty to stop the revival of the King Demon Beasts had him travelling around the world. Fighting against many monsters and alien invaders, thousands of years pass. In the 20th century, Gai heard of an omen that a King Demon Beast would revive under an aurora in a Tundra, so he flew there. The omen says that King Demon Beast's arrival will cause the sun's rays to be abnormal. The Tundra's permafrost melts away, and the monsters inside the ice start to revive. At , Kingsaurus II appears. The people fear "the revival of the legendary dragon". Kingsaurus II attacks the lakeside village, but is defeated by Gai. A young local artisan named took a picture of it. At the place Kingsaurus II was defeated, there was a young man in a black mantle holding the Dark Ring. It was Jugglus Juggler. He obtains Kingsaurus II's card and laughs. 1908, East Europe, . Royalties and the revolutionary army fight frequently in this age of riots. A legislator's daughter, Natasha, runs away to avoid the conflict, and is surrounded by a forest and springs in Rusalka, where she lived alone. Natasha got some old newspapers, she read an article "Monster Exterminated By Mysterious Giant of Light". A blur photo showed a young man (Gai) holding a part of a monster. One day, Natasha was collecting medicinal plants, when suddenly, there was a loud sound, the sky was full of light, and then a giant of light and a monster appeared. An intense battle unfolded between the two of them. They are Super C.O.V., revived from the fjord's valley, and Ultraman Orb. The battle unfolded at a distant shoreline, but they flew over to Rusalka. Orb defeats Super C.O.V. but caused a lot of damage to the forest. Natasha, on the outskirts of the forest, discovers an injured young man. Natasha gave some water to Gai. Gai notices that he looks similar to the young man in the newspaper. Natasha accompanies Gai to her mountain hut. "Who are you? ...You are?" asked Natasha. "...I don't know." answered Gai. The violent battle resulted in Gai losing his memories of being Ultraman Orb. They went to a hospital in a large city, with Natasha and Gai sticking close together. Natasha holds Gai's hand and feels something mysterious. Gai takes a look of the beautiful water and atmosphere of Rusalka. Gai completely eats the soup Natasha makes. Gai saved some children from an accident, and the villagers start to open up to him. Gai collected some firewood for the village elders with earnest. He did easier than the strength of 10 people together. The lonely girl Natasha keeps going back to Gai, and the villagers start to like him. Gai starts to perform his hometown's song on his musical instrument (Orbnica), and people listen to it. Natasha teaches Gai her own hometown's lullaby song. The two of them make a duet in the forest. Natasha becomes attracted to Gai. At that time, she thinks: "I want to leave this place with him." out of instinctual feelings. One month later, at night, an aurora appeared. From the aurora came the Light Monster Pris-Ma, which started to attack the village. Gai fought the monster and in a moment, transformed into Ultraman Orb. While fighting Pris-Ma, Gai gets back his memories of being Ultraman Orb. Natasha was dumbfounded. Orb was absorbed into Pris-Ma, and from the inside he used his Orbcalibur to destroy it. Gai exhausted all his stamina in that victory. Juggler came out of hiding during the event. Juggler then used his Dark Ring to get Pris-Ma's card. The chance had arrived, using the light-attributed monsters Kingsaurus II, Super C.O.V., and Pris-Ma's cards, he threw them into the Dark Ring. "Awaken! King Demon Beast of Light Maga-Zetton!" said Juggler. Maga-Zetton appeared in the forest. Gai then went into forest. However, his stamina hasn't fully recovered. Gai was stopped by Natasha, so he gave her the Orbnica, and told her to wait for him as he will surely return. The fight between Ultraman Orb and Maga-Zetton got Natasha cought up, and in a flame, she was blown away (however, in reality Juggler had rescued her). Natasha was killed...seeing that, he lost his self-control, going berserk. Along with defeating Maga-Zetton, he had lost the Orbcalibur and Orb Origin. The energy of Ultraman that sealed Maga-Zetton was obtained by Gai through the Orb Ring. From now, Gai uses Ultraman and Tiga's Cards to Fusion Up into Spacium Zeperion in order to fight. Natasha was rescued by a mysterious figure (Juggler) and was left in the forest. A villager rescued her, and Natasha was brought to a hospital in town. When Natasha was discharged, she went back to the forest of Rusalka. In a several-kilometer radius, the forest trees were destroyed. This would later be called the . After that, the conflict in Rupashika Empire extended to the outskirts of Rusalka, and then in the year 1916, Natasha went to Japan by herself as a refugee. Natasha fell in love with a Japanese interpreter and became the wife of someone from the , in his parents' liquor store. Holding his wife's hand, he puts a ring on it and becomes the young head of a new family. That held hand transmitted warmth, and love was born. However, Natasha's thoughts of Gai never disappeared. The thoughts of Gai came back to her through a single photograph. Natasha sealed the photo away in a , so that the last doll will not be empty, and it was passed down to her children and grandchildren. When her children were displeased, Natasha told them: "Well then, I will tell you how to be happy" "Huh?" "Love is born from a grasped hand." 1950s, in the middle of South America, , . Secret Organization dispatched to investigate the repeated events of ships and airplanes disappearing at the Burlesque ocean area. It is called " ". News of UFO sightings around the Burlesque ocean area are frequent. In 1947, Scudder prioritized a crashed UFO in , , that was akin to in the news, and he kept chasing after the mystery. At the time, Captain Scudder got to know a mysterious young man named Gai. Scudder was cautious about Gai, whose true character was unknown. Was he a communist spy? Or even an alien? Scudder suspects Gai of this mystery case and follows him. Suddenly, a spaceship flew in. appeared. Scudder and Gai attack. Gai cooperated with Scudder to defeat the three-meter aliens. Following the mystery of the Burlesque Triangle, a friendship between Gai and Scudder was born. The mastermind of these events was the space girl Biranki, who crossed space to follow Juggler. The airplanes and ships in the Burlesque Triangle were attacked and their whereabouts unknown, because Biranki had called upon the Saucer Beast Hungler, all to lure Gai towards the endgame. "I'll mess you up, Gai, for interfering with my beloved Juggler-sama! Even if you don't care, Juggler will come back to me!" shouted Biranki. Hungler caused a tsunami on Coral Beach and landed there and started heading towards the resort hotel area. Chasing down Hungler, Captain Scudder and Gai were in a tight crisis. Flying driftwood caused Captain Scudder to lose consciousness. He could not be brought to the hospital. Gai used the Tiga and Ultraman cards to transform into Spacium Zeperion. Spacium Zeperion fought against Hungler and destroyed it. Biranki was dumbfounded. Juggler had been there. "What you did was unnecessary you idiot." said Juggler. Biranki disappeared with Juggler. While Scudder was in hospital, he talked to Gai. "Goodbye... from the stars." "Did you...watch me?" "I didn't see anything...I won't report it to Sector 51. I never even met you." "Captain Scudder..." "If you want, you can have my jacket. It may be dirty and cheap, but it's leather. Goodbye!" Wearing Captain Scudder's leather jacket, Gai went to Coral Beach and looked at the evening sunset, and he felt that the deep red was beautiful. He gave himself the Earth name Kurenai Gai, and he set off for a new adventure. "Umm...please hear me out. I..." explained Biranki to Juggler. "Shall we have coffee at dawn?" said Juggler to Biranki. With pleasure, Biranki had coffee with Juggler. Her consciousness seems to slip away. On a foreign planet. In the middle of a wasteland, Biranki woke up. "Don't follow me - J." That was written on a note she had in her hand. "Juggler-sama you idiot! I won't give up! My love is eternal!" Biranki shouted and could be heard throughout the wasteland. Rupashika area of the North Pole, . Within the ice, Peguila appeared and fought with Ultraman Orb. Orb defeats Peguila. Juggler obtains Peguila's Wind-Attribute card. In order to awaken Maga-Basser, Juggler travels to Japan. A bad omen (Worldwide weather instability) begins. Gai travels south from the North Pole, to Japan, where he settles. Riding on a freezer truck, he went to Tokyo. The TV series starts here. Orb and Zero fly off to space to defeat Desastro the Super Sky Great Violent-beast. While they were waiting for it, Desastro opens a space-time distortion and causes a violent inter-dimensional storm. Xio launches all their spacecrafts to provide support, and Ultraman X joins Orb. Together, they search for Desastro, and are surprised when they see its true form. This crossover marks X's final story. を行く」|Dai Jū-shō 'Wataridori, Uchū (sora) wo Iku'}} Sent back to the Warrior's Peak, Gai is given a new mission. Gai has to overcome trouble everywhere in the universe. Everywhere Gai goes, Juggler bothers him. Just behind them, chasing after them is that space girl Biranki. Filled with expectations, their adventures continue. :;1: Forest Orb Origin fights Maga-Zetton. He parries fireball attacks using his holy sword. The Timer on his chest starts ringing. Another fireball attack comes. Orb Origin gets completely staggered by it. The Timer on his chest . :;2: Grassland Natasha walks over to the grassland. Suddenly, her eyes stop at one point. Gai was injured after his defeat. Natasha took him and left. Natasha had rescued Gai. :;3: Natasha's Room Gai groans on a bed. After drinking some water, he wipes his sweat away and goes out looking for Natasha. When his eyes open, he leaves the room. Gai: "Someone took care of me..." Gai was giddy after his defeat and nearly falls. His hand was held by Natasha. Natasha: Don't move, you have a high fever, go back to sleep. Gai: I was sleeping... Natasha starts to sing her lullaby. Gai: What song is that? Natasha: My homeland's song. A lullaby. Gai puts on an expression full of comfort. :;4: Grassland (A few days later) Natasha sings her song. Gai joins her using a pan flute. Natasha: What a wonderful melody. Gai: It's my homeland's song. Natasha: Where is your homeland? Gai looks up to the sky. Natasha: You came from the sky? Gai: No, everywhere is my hometown. The both of them start a relationship. They were both seen by Juggler, hiding from view. He has complex facial expression. :;5: Natasha's Room They were enjoying themselves and had a photo of them put in a frame. At the time, the land where Maga-Zetton appeared starts making sounds and shakes. :;6: Forest Maga-Zetton reappears. :;7 The sound of Maga-Zetton's appearance could be heard from far away. Gai was wandering outside. Natasha: Don't go! Gai: ..... Natasha: Your body can't fight anymore! You will surely die this time. If you're gone, I... They mutually realized their emotions. Natasha embraces Gai. Gai hugs Natasha back. After Gai lets go of her shoulders, Natasha has the pan flute in her hands. Gai: Hold on to this. I will surely come back. Gai went out of the room. Natasha becomes dumbfounded. :;8: Within The Forest (Naomi's dream) Natasha runs. In the young girl's pupils, event of the mysterious giant Orb fighting Maga-Zetton reflects. Underfoot the giant the young girl runs in bewilderment, shouting something. Natasha: Gai! Gai! Where are you? Using his holy sword, Orb Origin fights Maga-Zetton, and Orb Origin notices the young girl below him. Gai's voice: Natasha, why are you here?! Natasha: That voice? Gai! Gai's voice: Don't stay here! Run away quickly, Natasha! Orb is hit by a fireball attack from Maga-Zetton. The young girl was caught in the impact. Gai's voice: Natasha......... Trembling with rage, Orb uses his great power. There was a giant ring of that light spread out. Maga-Zetton was beaten, and in a radius of 30 kilometers all the trees and shrubs were destroyed. Something shining in his hands had crumbled into the ground. Maga-Zetton exploded. From a small part of its crystal there was light. The light gathered in the man's hand, and there was a card. It was the Original Ultraman's card. X X X Just before that, the fight between Orb Origin was seen by Juggler. A young girl gets into Juggler's view. Juggler: ......... Maga-Zetton's fireball flew. The impact sent the young girl flying. In the following moment, Juggler moved and the young girl was covered in a barrier. Juggler had teleported with Natasha. :;9: Grassland Juggler holds the young girl in the grassland. Juggler nearly smiles. Juggler: This woman, is a card that can be used from now. Juggler brings the girl to a hospital in town. X X X Juggler placed his ear on the damaged girl's chest. Juggler: Not breathing...Oi, get up. With earnestness, Juggler had performed a resuscitation. The girl's heart starts to beat. Juggler:...... Don't die, oi. Juggler split his own life energy with the girl. The girl's eyes open. Juggler's was surprised. Natasha: ......You are? Juggler: ...... Juggler's eyes shined. Juggler: ......forget about me. Natasha was swept off her feet again by Juggler, who left. :;10: Within The Forest Gai was looking for Natasha. Running around, going in circles, he was in pain. Gai: Natasha! Something burned under his foot. There were signs that his pan flute had burned. Gai stands alone. :;11: Natasha's Room Natasha awakens. There's an old lady next to her bed. Old lady: Are you awake, Natasha? You have been here for a week. Natasha: What happened to Gai? Old lady: Who is Gai? The one who brought you here was an Asian (It's Juggler), and he had left in a . Natasha runs out. :;12: Within The Forest Natasha shouts. Natasha: Gai! Natasha runs around searching, she gets tired and sits down. Natasha hums the song that she sings with Gai. She is seen by Juggler, under the shade of trees. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Chronicle